Hope a Klaine? fanfic 1? Nothing More
by Alleah
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine, or at least, he loves who he thinks Blaine is. But truth is, not everything is what you think it is.


Title: Hope? (1/?)  
>Author: Alleah95<br>Media: Fic  
>Pairing: Just read, you'll see….. in some time<br>Rating: PG-13 to T to M, pretty much depends on the chapter and where I want to take it.

Summary: Kurt loves Blaine, or at least, he loves who he thinks Blaine is. But truth is, not everything is what you think it is.  
>Warnings: You might end up hating Blaine….<br>Disclaimer: The characters from Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and co.

Authors note: I'm writing this as it goes along so if anyone's reading this (though I highly doubt it) please bear with me as I unscramble the mess in my head and figure out where this is going oh and I might not end up updating for days….. or weeks….. but I'll try….

** Nothing More**

"Courage" he had told him, with a certain gleam in his eyes. A certain spark that made Kurt feel as if Blaine needed Kurt to have it just as much as Kurt felt he needed to have it. Courage was all he needed, but in reality, it wasn't. Kurt needed hope. Hope for a goal that would save him, a goal that he would need courage to reach.

"Courage" Blaine had told him, and without knowing it, he had given it to him. But where would he get hope?

He didn't.

And even though he had the courage to reach his goal, he didn't really have a goal. Sure, he didn't want to be bullied anymore. Obviously he didn't want to look over his shoulder, his heart hammering, every time he heard a random noise, a locker slamming shut behind him. He wanted all of that to stop, but still he knew there was something more that he wanted. Something that he couldn't remember. Something hidden behind all of the fear, the hate, the tears.

He didn't have a goal, and so he didn't reach it.

When he first heard that he was leaving McKinley High Kurt felt way too many emotions at the same time than he thought was humanly possible. Happy because he wouldn't be constantly tortured and tormented. Sad because he would leave all of his friends (not to mention New Directions). Ecstatic, because he would be with Blaine. But most of all embarrassed. Embarrassed, because he would have to face Blaine, knowing that he had failed him, he had failed both of them. He had taken the courage that Blaine gave him and put it to waste. He wasn't sure if he could face him knowing this.

Kurt jumped up in his chair as he heard the door close behind him, snapping him out of his daydream, but the person who had just walked in didn't notice, too busy with the papers in their hands.

"Well it appears everything is in order," She mumbled more to herself than anything "yes, it seems so". She finally looked up at Kurt only to look back at the papers, this time searching for something.

"Ah" she took a small rectangular paper out, the brown eyes behind a pair of official looking spectacles glowing with accomplishment. She handed the paper to Kurt before going to sit behind the dark red mahogany desk that was completely covered in papers.

"Well Mr. Hummel, you best be getting to class, wouldn't want to be late on your first day now would you? " she gave him a bemused look before turning to one of the millions of papers on her desk.

"Wait, that- that's it?" Kurt knew it wasn't a good idea to question the headmistress of the school on his first day but he hadn't woken up at 3 am, gone through his most vigorous regimen, made sure his uniform (which they had gotten the same day they enrolled him in the school, right after they had told him they would enroll him on the school) was completely impeccable, and woken up his father, who is very grumpy in the mornings, way too early just to make sure that he got to the school two hours earlier than when his meeting with the headmistress was, only to have to wait those two hours, and when he was finally let in, only have her look up at him for a second before walking out, mumbling something about getting his files.

"Of course it is" she didn't even bother to look up at him this time and he had to bite his tongue before he said something that he would regret later.

"Thank you _so much_ for your time" His voice was dripping with sarcasm but he doubted she even heard what he said as she mutterer "mhmm" completely bent over her desk.

Kurt walked out of the grandiose room, still thinking about how the headmistress looked much too young for her job, had gotten to the school after him, and seemed more disorganized and in her own world than should be allowed, when he ran into someone.

"Whoa there, earth to Kurt" He felt strong hands grab his shoulders and hold him away as he looked up to see Blaine, a small smile on his face, with Wes and David on either side of him. He felt himself get warm as his pale skin grew amazingly red.

"Um, s-sorry"

"No prob" Blaine chuckled as he took his hands off Kurts shoulders.

Kurt Immediately missed his touch.

"Hey there Kurt" Wes ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Sup?" David punched him lightly on the shoulder, both of them actions that would have had Kurt screaming at the top of his lungs at the two boys, but not now, not in front of Blaine.

"Hi" Kurt breathed out, unable to make sense of anything through the fog in his head as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Sooooooooo," Blaine dragged out the last letter, his lips forming a perfect 'o' "How's your first day been so far?"

"Uh-" Kurt scrambled through his mind, unable to recall anything he had done in the last 24 hours.

-_What did I have for breakfast?- _He wondered randomly, pushing the thought aside as quickly as it had appeared.

"It's- uh- it's been good. I just came from the headmistresses office and I'm supposed to be going to class…." His voice drifted off as he saw all the students around him in their dark blue and red uniforms rushing from side to side, probably getting to the first class of the day. He realized that the reason they hadn't let him into his meeting before time was that it was perfectly in sync with the schedule,

"Huh." The information hit Kurt so quickly that he didn't notice as one of Blaine's freakishly-yet-adorably-triangular eyebrows went up.

"Haven't even been to your first class and you've already been sent to the headmistress Mr. Hummel? I say, I must reconsider calling you my friend, I can't have bad influences around me you know, I have an image to uphold." At this Blaine straightened up, throwing his shoulders back, chest out, chin up, and his hands reached up to fix his tie, looking down on Kurt with nothing less than amusement in his eyes, but of course, Kurt didn't notice this, too busy stumbling over his words.

"Oh no no no no no, I-didn't-get-in-trouble-it's-just-that-since-I'm-new-they-told-me-that-I-needed-to-see-the-headmistress-first-though-I-have-no-idea-why-i-mean-she-got-to-school-after-me-and-then-she-left-the-room-when-i-walked-in-and-when-she-finally-came-back-she-only-gave-me-a-piece-of-paper-and-then-all-but-kciked-me-out-but-I'm-not-bad-so-please-please-please-don't-think-I-am-_please"_ His hands were flailing around, eyes darting all over the place, as if he could somehow catch the perfect words to say out of thin air. When he finally paused to catch his breath, Kurt was surprised to see the tree boys doubled up in laughter, holding on to each other to keep from falling down, and weirder yet, everyone in the hall kept walking as if this was completely normal.

Kurt stood still listening as the three boys laughter echoed through the halls, mingling together, but it was Blaine's that hung in the air after they had gotten a hold of themselves and straightened up, wiping tears from their eyes.

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes, still glistening with laughter, a huge smile on both their faces.

-_Why-_ He thought –_Why Blaine Anderson? Why do you do this to me? Why are you so perfect?-_

"Calm down," Blaine laughed, a single curl leaving its super gelled down state and falling over his eyes "don't forget I was a newbie here once too. I was only joking around, I still remember my first day here, mostly because it was my most terrifying day here; honestly, I had NO idea what I was doing or where I was going, but thankfully," he put an arm on the shoulders of each of his friends "These guys took me under their wings."

"And we've regretted it ever since" Wes ducked out from under Blaine's arm and smoothly slid a foot away.

"Deeply." David raised his right hand and pinched the sleeve of Blaine's arm that was around him, ducking his head slightly as he passed the arm over it and then let go, Blaine's arm falling down to his side. Neither of the boys seemed to genuinely mean this, but none the less Kurt couldn't help but envy how easily they left Blaine's touch.

"Anyways" Blaine turned back to Kurt "Finding your way to class all right?"

Kurt started as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing before he ran into Blaine. He grabbed the rectangular paper that he had placed on top of all the much-too-thick books that he was carrying in his arms.

"Actually" he chuckled "I have no idea what this says, it could be written in Latin for all I know."

"Well then," Blaine went to stand behind Kurt, his body pressed close to him, looping his right arm around to grab the other side of the paper, their faces right next to each other, Blaine's breath tickling Kurt's neck. "I didn't take Latin, but maybe I could help you."

His eyes passed over the list of Kurt's classes, trying to remember where the rooms were.

"Ah, you have Monsieur LeuCont, he's pretty cool, just make sure you listen in class. It's a good thing you're already in the right building, from here you just turn to the left, keep going straight until you reach the bathrooms, turn right, and it's the third door down."

"Uh-huh" Kurt once again found himself unable to make sense of his mind as he wondered whether Blaine could feel how quickly his heart was beating and how hot his skin was.

"After that you can just ask someone from your class how to get to the next one, don't worry, we don't bite here." He paused as he separated himself from Kurt and started walking away "much"

Kurt felt his knees go weak and had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from falling down or letting out a noise that he would regret later.

"Hey, Kurt" Kurt turned around much too quickly and swayed a bit as he went lightheaded.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, there's this coffee place that a lot of Dalton boys like to hand out at, would you like to go there with me later today? After school?"

Kurt seemed to be turning red more times within the last ten minutes than he had in his whole life.

"Why?" He muttered "wouldn't you rather go with David or Wes?"

-_Stupid stupid stupid Kurt- _he couldn't help but think as he mentally hit himself on the head a million times –_Why didn't you just say yes?-_

"Well these two ditch me as soon as they can to be with their girlfriends" He glared at both of them as they looked away.

"It's not our fault " Wes murmured

"Yeah, it's the hormones man" David finished for the both of them.

"Whatever." Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile on his face "So, I'm just saying, if you can't that's alrigh-"

"No! I mean-yeah! Yeah, I would love to go with you"

-_Crap, did I just say love? Damn!- _Kurt mentally slapped himself a million more times.

"Coolio, see you later then" The three boys started walking away, Blaine oblivious to the 'slip-up'.

"Wait," Kurt said before he could stop himself.

Blaine slowed down considerably and turned to look at him, but didn't stop.

"Yeah?"

-Aren't you going to walk me to class?- he wanted to ask.

-_What do you want him to be? A prince charming?- _ He scoffed at the idea.

-_Yes_- he thought to himself.

"Thanks!" he said out loud.

" 'Salright" Blaine shot him one last smile that had Kurt running away before he did anything stupid.

As soon as he turned the corner he put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor, glad that the halls were mostly empty by now.

"Hey Blaine, don't be mean," He heard Wes say as their voices started fading away "stop leading on the poor boy."

"What?" he heard Blaine "Kurt?"

"Yeah," David's loud voice echoed through the halls "didn't you see how red he was half the time?"

-_Oh no- _little beads of blood started forming on Kurt's bottom lip as his teeth sank into it.

"Nah" Blaine's voice was so sure "Kurt's just a friend, nothing more; and anyways, have you seen how adorable he is? I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to see him like that."

Kurt wiped away the sole tear running down his cheek as he ran blindly to his class.

A/n this is multi-chapter and has 3 parts- hope/ _/ and _ it's up to you to speculate what the other parts are titled ;) each part is gonna have an unknown number of chaps so it'll get pretty long but yeah...:. I was gonna say something else but I forgot what... Ohwells ttyl!


End file.
